


You, Me, Eternity.

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Grim reaper au, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: “It's 2020, darling. A crown prince can have fun too. That includes watching drama.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	You, Me, Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : You, Me, Eternity is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

“This is your last card.”

Baekhyun smiles as he receives the small folded paper he has been waiting for almost a century. “Thank you. Does this mean I can go after I pick up the destined person?”

“Of course.” The man in front of him nods, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“My pleasure.”

Pleasure? Really? Since when telling a soul ‘It’s your time to go.’ is a pleasure? Baekhyun snorts at his own thought, his fingers slowly opening the folded paper, only to reveal the name he has longed for everyday in his life.

**_Park Chanyeol._ **

It was written in a nice, beautiful hand-writing. As his thumb rubs gently over the name, Baekhyun is reminded of how ill-fated their relationship was. To die saving his secret lover, the crown prince from a bunch of beggars during the Joseon era leaves him a big regret that his soul is still wandering around. It pains him to see the crown prince was soon to be wed to a daughter of a well known family that he decides to be a vengeful spirit, leading him to the job he has to do to pay his sins.

Being a grim reaper.

Baekhyun chuckles to himself. He folds the paper back, puts it in his inner pocket and walks to get his coat and hat. He better make it quick. The thoughts of meeting Chanyeol again excites him, but at the same time scares him. Chanyeol definitely wouldn’t even recognize him. In this life, Baekhyun is sure Chanyeol would be born to such luck and happiness, as the latter is always planting good seeds.

It certainly doesn’t cross Baekhyun’s mind to see Chanyeol be born again as a crown prince of the country. As he observes Chanyeol’s soul from behind, he pities him. Chanyeol is still so young. He looks baffled by the fact that he is no longer a human.

Baekhyun makes his way to him, standing close enough before reopening the card that magically has more words written on it for Baekhyun to announce.

“Park Chanyeol. Born in 1992. Age 28. A crown prince.” Baekhyun pauses. “You have died from a car accident caused by a sleepy driver. It’s your time to go.”

Chanyeol turns around to face him. Even in this life, Chanyeol looks the same as he was a century ago, but more captivating.

“Finally I met you again.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“You are the one who keeps appearing in my dream. I always longed for you, like there’s something missing although I lived in the palace— in a place where everyone wants to be me.” Chanyeol smiles at him warmly. “Now that I meet you again, I think it was you. You completed me.”

“Chanyeol?”

“I missed you a lot, Baekhyun.”

***

Baekhyun keeps sighing, his head can’t get around the fact that he appears in Chanyeol’s dream frequently that the latter even knows his name? Baekhyun tilts his head as he stirs the tea to serve Chanyeol.

Baekhyun places the steaming tea in front of Chanyeol who is still amazed by the place before taking a seat himself. 

“This place is amazing.” Chanyeol says in awe. 

Baekhyun looks around to this place that tied him for a long time, finally cutting it’s rope and Baekhyun is now free. He sure will miss this place. “It is.”

“So, tell me more.” Chanyeol asks as he sits down in front of Baekhyun. “Did you miss me?”

“I.. did.” Baekhyun looks away. 

“Was I handsome during the Joseon era?”

“Yes.”

“Were we lovers?”

“Yes.”

“Are you still in love with me after all this time?”

It takes a while before Baekhyun answers him.

“Yes. I do.”

“I have nothing to lose, then.” Chanyeol proudly smiles. “Is this the tea that will make you forget about your life?”

“No. This is a normal tea— did you watch too much drama?”

“I guess?”

“Isn't the crown prince supposed to be learning and reading books, attending parties and meetings?”

Chanyeol's crisp laugh resonates in the room. “It's 2020, darling. A crown prince can have fun too. That includes watching drama.”

“... okay.” 

“So, what happens now?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as he sips his tea. “To me? To us?”

“You will walk to the afterlife.” Baekhyun simply answers, but he himself doesn’t have any idea what will happen to both of them. “I don’t know what will happen to us.”

“I don’t want to be apart from you, if I’m being honest.” Chanyeol admits. “Dreaming of you every single night is the only thing that makes me get through the day.”

Baekhyun reaches to hold Chanyeol’s hand. “We won’t be apart this time.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Chanyeol sighs in relief. He drinks the rest of the tea and stands up, not letting go of Baekhyun’s hand.

“That door, right? We have to go through that?”

Baekhyun stands up and leads Chanyeol so now both of them are standing before the big oak door, fingers intertwined.

“We do.” 

“Will it hurt?”

“Even if it did, it won’t be as much as when I lived alone all this time.” Baekhyun smiles tenderly at the man he loved. “Because now I have you.”

Chanyeol relaxes. “Let’s get our eternity, Baekhyun. I think we deserve it.”

Baekhyun pushes the door.

“Hell yeah we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story <3 the story isn't beta-ed and English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me :)


End file.
